The Wizarding Games
by Blanche Snow
Summary: When Albus Potter volunteers to take James Sirius' place in the 49th Wizarding Games, something incredible happens. They fight to death. Avada Kedavra.
1. Chapter 1

The Wizarding Games

Chapter 1

Albus Severus Potter rolled over on his four-poster bed in the Gryffindor Boys Dormitory. Now, he had regretted going to Hogwarts, yet to think about Lily's eagerness to go there, he felt oddly awkward. Tomorrow, the reaping of the 49th Wizarding Games would begin, and two people would be chosen from each of the Wizarding Districts. District 3, being the second largest district, meant he would have less chance of being chosen but still, it did not bring Albus any consolation. Would he be chosen?

Albus wondered what the Ministry was thinking, creating a Wizarding Games; to which, the spokesman of the Ministry replied, 'to train our young wizards and witches up to be great duellists.' Albus heaved a heavy sigh, causing his roommate to roll over on his bed, and fall onto the floor. Albus laughed again. But, as he thought of all the multiple possible tributes, he began to concentrate again.

He couldn't bear killing his own friends. After all, it was like a monstrous betrayal; even if they did fight to the death, Albus thought of killing Rose, if she was chosen; No; it was like pure torture. Like killing somebody for fun. No; I wouldn't kill anyone, thought Albus, I'd rather die.

As he tossed and turned, he turned to look at Claudia, his barn owl, and felt some consolation. He would still have a friend no matter who dies and who lives.

As he woke up next morning, everyone was in a frantic mood.

"Aaargh!" screamed Gordon Stein, a fellow Gryffindor who specialised in clumsiness. "TODAY IS THE REAPING!" Gordon hastily put his trousers on, being inside out, and a accidentally dyed blue t-shirt which was supposed to be white. As he walked out, everyone started laughing hysterically, as on the back of his head was a piece of gum, tangled in his hair.

"WHAT! Hey, you know what? I really wanna see the reaping, and don't delay me, if you please! You," he said, pointing to Albus, who was clutching his stomach, laughing uncontrollably, "What is funny?"

"W-well, there's s-some g-g-gum stuck in y-your hair!" spluttered Albus, still unable to contain himself. "Your tr-trousers are inside out!"

"Aaargh! For goodness' sake. Can somebody please take it out!"

Tyler Martin reluctantly walked over to Gordon, knowing that his roommates would only giggle more than ever. As the franticness of the reaping day became more and more real, the boys' minds became more and more frightened.

Rose Weasley walked out from the girls dormitory, and looked as though if someone had electrocuted her. Her red hair was all over the place, sticking out like a sea urchin. Uh-oh, thought Albus, Rose's stylist wouldn't be happy to see a girl like this!

"Hi!" said Rose, in a very excited tone. "You excited about the Reaping? I am. I just hope that wretched Scorpius get chosen and get killed."

To which, Albus replied, "Well, Rose, you know what? I'm not looking forward to the Reaping at all even if Malfoy does get picked. I dread having to kill my friends if they do get chosen."

James walked out of the dormitory shortly after Albus finished his sentence, looking more mousy than ever. He looked at Albus in a who-do-you-think-will-get-chosen-for-the-reaping way, and then Albus returned a I-don't-want-to-kill-anybody-if-I-do-get-chosen face.

"Al, you'll have to do that if you get chosen." James smirked.

"Oh, please, just don't talk about it, OK? I'm really freaked out. I'm not ready, and you know I only just qualified, a couple of months ago! I just turned 12! I'll tell Mum, you know!"

As they entered the Great Hall, Albus immediately noticed the absence of the usual excitement of a new school day. Even though it was Friday, everyone was looking glum and miserable, and it was pretty obvious as to why they were gloomy. McGonagall stood at the front, with two large wooden bowls. Albus shuddered. A frigid current ran through his spine, and he shivered, though the Great Hall was abundant in warmth.

"Ahem!" announced McGonagall, and the Great Hall fell into a stage of trance. "As you all know, we are here to witness the Reaping for the 53rd Wizarding Games. Now, all students above the age of 12 and under the age of 18 are eligible. Students will proceed to the next stage when the tributes are chosen. Before I announce, however, I wish all tributes good luck, for this upcoming challenge."

After a series of moving paper noises, McGonagall pulled out a name. "James Sirius Potter!" Albus gasped in horror. Scorpius sniggered. Tears went down Rose's face.

"No! Wait!" shouted Albus, walking up to the podium bravely. "I volunteer to take James' place. "


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone gasped. Everyone knew that Gryffindors were naturally brave and strong, but something like this had never happened before. James grabbed Albus' arm protectively, and rather angrily whispered, "Don't do this!" But, once a decision is made, the decision cannot be changed. Reaching into the bowl, McGonagall pulled out another name from the box. "Rose Weasley!" Rose started sobbing even more. James patted her back gently, and Rose tried to hide her tears, but it was to no use. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws instantly flashed sympathetic expressions, but the Slytherins, as usual, cheered happily, grateful that their enemy was about to 'die'.

Meanwhile, in the Potters' Godric's Hollow cottage, Harry and Ginny sat next to each other on the couch, and Lily sat there too. They were watching a recorded version of the Reaping across the 12 districts. As the screen flashed to District 3, Ginny suddenly tensed up. Lily shuddered. As the unmistakable figure of Albus Severus Potter walked up to the podium, Ginny screamed. Lily whispered, "Promise you'll win, Al." Harry hugged Ginny and Lily in a tight embrace. As the Reaping continued, the same atmosphere filled the Burrow and the Weasleys' home, where Ron and Hermione lived. As Albus Potter proceeded into the next room alongside Rose Weasley, Hugo Weasley also made Rose promise; "Promise you'll win, Rose."

Proceeding into the next room, the door suddenly shut. "Good morning, tributes. " came McGonagall's voice. "Now, as I'm sure you all know each tribute will have a stylist, and a mentor. Now, the mentor will be here in just a moment, I believe, so wait here please."

With that, she walked away. Tears welled in McGonagall's eyes. She turned around. "Oh yes, Potter, Weasley, do make sure you try your best. Good luck. "

A middle-aged, dark-skinned man walked onto the stage. It was none other than Kingsley Shacklebolt, the auror and now, Minister of Magic.

"Hello!" beamed Kingsley. "Ah, I see. Young Mr Potter and Miss Weasley. Oh yes, Mr Potter," responding to the questioning look on Albus' face, "Your father has temporarily taken over the job of Minister of Magic while I am your mentor in the 49th Wizarding Games. Don't worry; everything is taken care of."

Somehow, Kingsley was exceptionally cheery; Albus had never really talked to him before; but during the few occasions that Kingsley visited their house, Albus was shut in his room while Ginny, Harry and Kingsley talked. Kingsley was not a miserable person; but today he was overexcited.

"Ah, yes; something tells me that all other districts are ready. "

They moved on. With a final goodbye to the Hogwarts students, Albus and Rose walked away from their longtime, safe home; to a new place where they didn't know, and didn't like.

The Arena of Azkaban.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking to Hogsmeade had just been like any other trip back home before, thinking about the delicious food Albus' mother made, minced pies at Christmas, roast Turkey, Easter eggs, so on. But this time, walking to Hogsmeade was different. It wasn't Christmas-and-snowball-fight, it was going-to-die.

Albus regretted volunteering; after all, it was James' name which was pulled out of the pot, not Albus'. James may be irksome and always too mischievous for words. However, they were very close. Albus didn't want to see James get killed; or, to be honest, anyone, really. Albus just hoped his sister wouldn't have to endure the same cruel fate.

Rose was muttering something all to herself, and constantly bumping into trees. Meanwhile, Kingsley strided confidently, and at long last, they had arrived at Hogsmeade.

"On the train you will meet other tributes, two from each district. You may form friendships, but each friendship may be short. Remember, you are not here to relax in the sun. You are here to perform business."

As the Hogwarts Express rumbled on, and evening fell, James went to his four-poster bed in Gryffindor. Albus' dorm mates looked at his empty bed, and felt a thud in their hearts. Even Gordon felt sorry, and was complaining to the others whilst kicking a duffel bag around.

"Oh Claudie," said Tyler, stroking Claudia gently. Claudia flew away, chirruping sadly.

The sun rose reluctantly, bearing its bright light on the Hogwarts Express, which, by now, had arrived at District 10, which was near Wales. Some children from Godric's Hollow aboarded the train, though Albus did not know it, for he was still asleep.

"Oi! Move, you great lumbering-" began one boy, but then as he saw who it was, he backed off. "Sorry, Al."

Albus forced his eyelids to open. "Oh yes, hi, Alex."

Alexander sat opposite Albus.

"Don't you go to Hogwarts?"

"Until recently. My parents were very ill and had me look after them. I still have my place at Hogwarts but I am receiving home education from my big sister. I need to stay at home until they're better. My big sister is looking after my parents while I'm away. They were sad to see me leave."

Albus sighed. "Of course; anyone would be. What house are you in?"

"Hufflepuff."

Phew! Thought Albus. I wouldn't have to deal with a stinky Slytherin.

Trailing behind Alex was a girl looking very glum, gloomier than Rose. Her bright blonde hair shone in the light, sparking like diamonds.

"Soph?"

Soph was the most popular girl in Godric's Hollow. She was good friends with Lily and Lily often played with her and her friends when she had free time. They kept up a good relationship.

Soph's face was almost mermaid-like, her sleek blonde hair and a perfect heart-shaped face, glistening sapphire eyes, battling her eyelashes. Albus could now understand why some people found it hard not to be seduced by her.

"Hey Al!" Soph replied with a almost heavenly, celestial voice. As she was going to the Arena, she lost a bit of that usual ever-present glamour. Now she was more like an opera-goer than a supermodel on stage.

"Hey Rosie!"

Rose blushed, her cheeks turning scarlet, almost matching her hair.

"So I take it that..." but before Soph could finish her sentence, she burst out in tears.

"Sophia, don't..." Rosie petered out. She didn't know what to do either. Everyone knew what she meant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Oh, d-don'y worry 'b-bout me. I'm f-fine." Soph wiped back her tears and forced a fake smile. "It's just the general thought of, you know, going to you-know-where and so on."

"Of course." replied Alex woefully.

Albus thought about that, about leaving Hogwarts behind. Only now he started to mourn that fact that he may never see his socks again. He missed his four-poster bed, even Gordon Stein.

It was quite a while before the train drew up on the familiar platform nine and three-quarters. But this time neither Harry nor Ginny nor Lily was waiting for him outside the carriage, waving their hands ecstatically. Instead, the platform was possessed by some form of ominous forboding, as the sun refused to shine and the happiness driven away.

Albus jumped of the carriage, where his porter carried away his luggage.

'Pss!' The unexpected noise made Albus jump.

'Who's there?' said Albus, pointing his wand. His father's years of experience fighting the dark forces meant that Albus knew more spells than what he should know for a second-year at Hogwarts. He was more than prepared for this attack.

'Calm down, kiddo! I'm your stylist.'

'S-stan!' stammered Albus, too lost for words.

'Yeah, weren't expectin' me, were ya?' laughed Stan Shunpike, the conductor of the Knight Bus.

'N-no! S-so you're my stylist? Coming t-to watch the G-games?'

'Yeah, wha' else! Bloomin' pain in the bum, havin' to sit there fer' couple o' hours, eh? Ain't ya feel the same if it were ya?' said Stan.

Albus nodded. 'Yeah. Guess I should feel sorry for you.'

'Oh not me. Worry abou' yourself first, young lad! You're the tribute, not me!'

'Who's the conductor then?' Albus blurted out.

'Well, old Ernie's still our driver, o' course. Some other bloke who I don' know his name.'

'Where are we going after this?'

'I'd expect ya to know, young lad! The arena, of course! Via the boat. Mind ya, there's high tides!' said Stan.

'Where?' asked Albus.

Stan leaned closer, as though if someone was about to shoot a rocket at him. 'Azkaban,'he whispered.

'W-WHAT!' gasped Albus.

'Shhh! Keep it down! I'm not meant to tell. Game makers rule, ya know. Old Fudge himself. Still doin' somethin' after his retirement, eh?'

'RESIGN, not RETIRE.' corrected Albus.

'Yeah, wha' ever. '

They reached the barriers at last, and went through the barriers, casually leaning against the wall, 'chatting'.

'Tributes, tributes! Gather round, please. ' said Cornelius Fudge, at the port of Southend-on-Sea.

'Sonorus!' Fudge whispered.

'As you all know, you have been chosen to represent your district at the 49th Wizarding Games. Now, treasure this; as this should be a moment of glory.'

Albus spat on the floor in disgust.


	5. Chapter 5

I feel that this story is too hard to go on. Sorry. But other people can edit my story or create a new Wizarding Games story. I chose to stop because my story is too cliched. All my story's favouriters, thx very much I will follow you.


End file.
